True Love?
by dark-soul-in-love
Summary: This is what would happen if my friends and i were put in a book with every twilight character. Drama, backstabbing, teenage language, possible lemons later chapters . Co-written by maimadevil and taylorlautnerfanatic. Rate and Review. Enjoy!
1. Jacob!

A/N= this story is co-written by my friends. Daina and Umaima. I came up with the story line but they finished it and we all planned out what happened. My "beta" is Umaima. A.k.a. maimadevil. Thank-you for reading.

*The characters in this story are owned by Stephanie Meyer except the ones that are real Umaima, Daina, Taylor (me), Jenna, Gagan, Matt etc. and the popular crew is based on real people even thought some of the names are similar.

Daina's p.o.v

"Damn school sucks!"

I had just gotten out of science. My dumb-ass teacher decided to finally hand back our

Reports, more than eight days late, I might add. I passed with an over-achieving 97% while Umaima got a 72%. And to her that was a fail.

"God teachers just live to hate me!"

"Dude! Calm the hell down! It is one test and you still got higher than Taylor so don't worry." She looked confused.

"What did Taylor get"? I smiled.

"Well…"

_**Flashback**_

"_Daina"!!!!_

_I turned around to see Taylor running towards me with a smile. I looked in her hand and saw that she was holding the science test._

"_She finally handed it back! I got a 70%! Can you believe it"? I looked at her then ripped the paper out of her hands. _

"_Oh my god!!! Taylor that's awesome I'm proud of you congratulations"! She beamed up at me. I gave her a huge hug and she smiled before running off to tell Gagan and Kelsey who were just down the hallway. _

End flashback

Umaima looked at me and rolled her eyes. We continued on our way to Taylor's locker. Taylor and Umaima and I have been friends since grade three when we all moved here. I moved from California while Taylor and Umaima moved here from a small town in Washington, Forks.

I was born in California. My life consisted of sand, water, and sun. Then I moved to Calgary. Holy shit, what a change! The snow and rain and cold weather all together sucked at first. Then I came to school and my first couple days sucked. Half the school was away at band camp and even though I was in band, I was to late because the bus left at 7:00 am and I got there ten minutes too late.

When the kids got back I noticed that Taylor and Umaima were the only people who were smiling at me. Then they were bombarded with hugs. All I could here was their names being shouted over and over. Then Taylor looked over at me and ran to me and said "your Daina right?" I was like "yeah", so she pulls me over to her friends and says, "Here is Daina. She will now be our friend and she is now eating lunch with us." I was very scared at first what they would say to me then they all smiled. Then they Umaima Ran up to me and said, "You're my new best friend". I was shocked to say the least but after about two weeks I felt like I fit in.

As you can tell we all became friends very quickly, now we are all practically inseparable. I soon found out the name names of the kids that were hanging with us.

There was Kelsey who was dating Kody. Gagan who was dating matt and Jenna who I clicked with right away. But unfortunately she moved away to Michigan last year. We were all friends but high school took some tolls on all of us. We – thankfully- got through it. It made us stronger.

We found Taylor at her locker talking to Kelsey and Matt.

"Grapes are better because they are healthy."

Matt was yelling at Taylor and she looked beyond amused. Kelsey just watched the show. Taylor looked at Matt.

"So is cheese".

Matt looked taken back. He thought about it for a while. Then the invisible light bulb went off in his head.

"But Grapes are purple!"

Taylor had to bite her lip to keep from laughing. He saw that she couldn't talk and decided he had won so he looked smug. She smiled sweetly.

"Matt, my dear naïve Matt, cheese is orange. Grapes are purple which one looks more appetizing. The sun or that weird guy from McDonalds?"

Matt looked at her before he sighed defeated. With that Taylor had one.

"So hahahahaha! Cheese is more important than grapes."

_What? Oh no she didn't!_

"Excuse me little misguided! Cheese and grapes are equal; one could not live with out the other they make each other whole! Deal with the fact that you can't win. Neither a piece of cheese or a grape can cancel the other one out. It's like saying ten to the power of zero and one are not the same thing."

They all looked at me and blinked for a few seconds then they burst out laughing. As soon as I realized what I said I was on the floor with the rest of them. Then the bell rang signaling first period we all gave each other a hug and ran, Matt tripping and Kelsey laughing while taking her foot back in and running. We all laughed again then left. Got to love my friends.

Taylor's p.o.v.

That was the funniest before-first period ever! My friends were so awesome. Then again I still have to say that having them all with boyfriends is a little weird. That's why I like to hang around with Daina and Umaima so much. Were like three peas in a pod. I am so happy I have them although the reason that I have Umaima here with me is really unfortunate.

Umaima and I have been buddies since we were born. Our moms were in the hospital beds next to each other and they had us six days apart. Our parents and us were inseparable.

When Umaima was four years old her parents got in a car crash and neither of them survived. Since Umaima and me were so close my mom and step dad adopted her. When we were eight we moved to Calgary to create a new life. It was fun here and the weather was not really that much different. When we came here in third grade we met all of our friends. Umaima and I never really had a problem with shyness. We were both really outgoing. We get it from our friends back home. I miss them and I know Umaima does to. I still remember when we left.

Flashback

"_Please don't go!" _

_Alice yelled holding my legs while she begged. Edward was on my other leg while Jasper and Rosalie were on Umaima's. Emmett and Jacob were trying to hold their breath until we said we would stay but always ended up taking huge breaths and then trying again. Esme and Carlisle were watching from the steps and trying to hold in their tears as they watched their children cry. _

_We had just told them all that we were leaving today and they were – obviously- devastated. It sucked and we tried to get our parents to refuse but of course they were stuck in their ways. I hated the fact that I might never see them again and especially Jacob, he was like the big brother I never had. Alice was the one person who could always cheer me up when I was sad. Edward always knew what to say he was like my own personal therapist. He was no match for Jasper however because Jasper always knew. Rosalie made me feel pretty. Emmett was my first crush._

_This was my home and I had to leave. It wasn't fair and we had told them a week ago and they didn't cry like this but I guess it just finally hit that we were never coming back. And I will never see my Best friends again. Why does god hate me?_

End Flashback

That was one of the hardest days of my life and I remember it like yesterday. Funny how you always remember bad things that happen and have to try hard to remember the good.

I finally got to my science class and the teacher called me to her desk. Of course my first thought was what did I do wrong. But it was quite the opposite. She was smiling at me.

_What the hell!?_

" So Taylor, I wanted to say congratulations on the test might I say that it was by far one of the best tests you have ever taken?"

"Oh my, uh, wow thank-you Mrs. Smith. It means a lot to me. So is that all"? I really wanted to get back to my seat.

"No I was actually hoping that you wouldn't mind helping a new student? He is brand new and you have been here the longest. I will give you extra credit!" the truth was she was only offering extra credit because no one wanted to be stuck showing some new kid around. I sighed.

"Sure Mrs. Smith." She smiled gratefully then gave me his locker number and his schedule so I could show him his classes. His schedule was almost the exact same as mine except we had different math classes.

" So, what did you say his name was?"

"Oh my dear, I am sorry I forgot one moment. Ah here it is, Jacob black."

I froze Jacob Black as in my old best friend Jacob Black? Then suddenly a guy came through the door. I looked at him and my eyes widened and my mouth dropped.

"Hey, is this my science cl-" he looked at me and his face resembled mine. He found his voice before I did.

"Taylor?" I nodded and he ran towards me and grabbed me in a hug. That's when I found my voice.

"Jake!"

He spun me around until I got dizzy.

"Jake, I'm going to puke on you!"

He immediately dropped me. I looked at him for a few seconds before running to give him another hug. He held me tightly but I didn't mind it. I had my big brother back.


	2. Puberty!

A/N so I have no reviews like at all and I feel really unloved!!! Lol pleeez review even if it says it sux or it's good! I need to feel loved I have three and four written but pleez review so I put them out faster and to my friends who want me to update. Get your friends to review then we'll talk. Lol so yeah I hope you enjoy chapter 2.

On with the story…

Puberty.

"Well that was embarrassing"!

He just rolled his eyes. It might not be a big deal to him but when we act like long lost lovers in front of my class, I get a little embarrassed. It especially doesn't help when he grabs my hand and makes me bow.

The strange thing is that, at this moment, I could care less. I could have fallen down six flights of stairs and I wouldn't have cared. That would hurt really bad though. I finally noticed that we had stopped walking. I looked up at him and this time I really looked.

He still had the same sweet innocent smile. His hair was cut and it looked manlier. I couldn't call him Jackie anymore. His face was more defined and sharpened. He had a muscular build, not a "hulk Hogan" builds but the muscles were definitely there. His feet were big too.

"Taylor?!"

"Jake use your inside voice. And what?!"

"Sorry you looked like you were in La-la-la land."

I laughed. Then I turned and was about to start walking when I saw "them". The pop-heads, a.k.a. popular people. They were staring at Jake like he was some new lip-gloss.

The group consisted of Serena – the head pop head. Her followers were Julia – the one with mono, Amelia – the one who thinks elephants really do fly, Tahleah – the one who will one day rival Michael Jackson for the largest amount of surgeries. Then there was Lexis. Lexis was the only pop head who had an ounce of kindness.

"Jake you are my friend and I care about you, so if you value your life, run!!!"

He looked at me and then back to the pop-heads. Then he grabbed my hand and winked.

"Come on, introduce me to your friends… sex monkey."

My eyes bulged out of my head. I thought that he had lost his mind, or lack thereof.

Then I caught on.

" Sure thing…kinky horn dog."

He looked at me like I had grown two heads. I forgot to mention that I was kind of a prude way back in the day, when we were eight. Now I can't go five minutes without making a joke about sex. Boy is he going to be surprised this year.

We started walking towards the pop-heads but they just scoffed and turned away.

"Okay so since when do you say kinky horn dog? I expected something like stud at the most. Hey if you're here does that mean the Umaima is too?"

"Yeah and she has changed a bit too. For instance that whole kinky horn dog thing, that's minimal to her."

He laughed. He had a nice laugh. Not too high or low just right. He was exactly as I remembered him only, different.

"Well you have changed too. For instance you have boobs!"

I laughed along with him. Good old Jake. It figures that the first thing that he would notice is my boobs. It's true though, I was an A cup but now I'm a D. it's great but my back hurts a lot…

"Yeah and you have a, wait never mind."

We laughed and talked together. This was great. It was exactly like old times. Umaima was going to freak when she saw him. I can't wait to see her face.

**Umaima's p.o.v.**

Daina and I were walking laughing about the stupid little stunts that the pop-heads were doing. Impressing guys were the number one priority on their list. We were about to re-enact exactly what they did when the evil math teacher, Mr. White was calling Daina's name. In my opinion all teachers are evil, they give too much homework, they don't appreciate my superior smart-etude and they get mad when I help or talk to other people. Lunch had just started and I was about to go meet up with Taylor when this really hot guy came around and the world knows how much I love cute guys. I was a pig that appreciated the view, sue me.

Mr. White wouldn't shut up so I was left alone while I saw Taylor talking to a random locker, it was quite creepy, and these were the moments where I questioned her sanity.

"Do you need to see a psychiatrist, cause I think talking to inanimate objects aren't normal."

All of a sudden this huge guy came out of nowhere and screamed, "You have boobs too!"

"Yeah it's called puberty, you should try it. Do I know you?"

"You don't remember me," he looked so depressed, if I wasn't creeped out I actually might've cared. "It's Jacob, Jacob Black.

In an instant I jumped on him and started screaming, this was one of my long lost brothers, I had a right to be all over him. "Why are you here? How's Alice and everyone? When did you get hot? Is anyone else hot? How do you like the new school? Dorky question I know but I haven't seen you in so long? Again why are you here? Why are you not answering my questions? You're such a bad friend you know that?"

"Calm down, can you just wait I'll tell you everything in a minute if you would let me god you still can't keep your mouth shut can you? I bet you still do that weird thing with your mouth when you want to mooch, don't you?" I finally gave him a chance to speak.

"Shut up guys find it sexy now."

As soon as Taylor started laughing, it reminded me of old times the good old days when we still lived in Seattle, this year just got way more fun.

Jacob's p.o.v.

Taylor and Umaima sure were different. First of all Taylor used to be a little goodie-goodie and now she says shit! Shit was a very surprising thing to hear come out of her mouth. As for Umaima, she told me to hit puberty. She used to be even shyer than Taylor. This place is really different than forks was, even though it has changed ever since the girls left.

When they left we all took it a little hard. Actually a little hard is a huge understatement. We were all devastated. So many things depended on them. All of us were held together because of them. Edward has been doing okay since his new girlfriend came along. Bella is a nice girl but she could never replace the love he has for Taylor and Umaima. Edward is happy though and that's all that matters.

Since they left, Rosalie found a guy named Nate. Alice is with jasper, and Emmett is still single along with me. All of us kind of separated after Taylor and Umaima left. We still said hi in the hallways and stuff but we were never close again. And when I went on a date with 'princess' a.k.a. Serena, it got worse. When I was talking to her in the hallways I got dirty looks and rude hand gestures. The middle finger seemed to be attracted to me those few days. When I "broke up" with her they finally started talking to me again.

It was really sad that I couldn't tell Taylor anything about the others when she asked, I feel bad for that. The poor girl has been disconnected from us because we were all too stupid to get each others phone numbers, even when I loved her when we were kids.

That's right I loved Taylor. At least I did when I was a little kid. When she moved I was distraught. I never had a girlfriend I was waiting for her. I will never stop loving her. She is like a sister to me. Actually kind of like a stepsister. She's really hot – both of them are- but as far as dating her goes, not so much. Besides it's my job to protect her from all the horny teenage boys right? I still feel the need to protect my baby sister. I love her and Umaima and they need me so I am there, always will be.


	3. Author's note! Important!

IMPORTANT TO THOSE OF YOU WHO CARE ENOUGH!!!

A/N= I am putting this story on hiatus cause I love my other story downward spiral so I may just randomly put some chapters on this story if I feel the need to or I get an idea but it will not be frequently and if you're mad at me I'm sorry but go read downward spiral and you will know why I pick that story over this one!

Love you all,

~Rose~


End file.
